


Weird Flowers-Do not touch

by Multifangirl69



Series: 100 Kinks [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Feelings, Inappropiate Treatment, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifangirl69/pseuds/Multifangirl69
Summary: Leon is unlucky and has to be treated by Krauser.





	Weird Flowers-Do not touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is a friends fault. I asked her for a ship and we decided on this one. Oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I actually never played Resi 4, only Darkside Chronicles and I remember vaguely a jungle (like a fever dream or something)
> 
> Please enjoy~

They are a lot of things Krauser had expected in the rainforest. Wild animals, dangerous temples filled with traps, crazy tribal people, all possible things that could kill them or complicate the mission. But weird plants with the effect of an aphrodisiac wasn't on the list.

Still, as they walked past exotic trees, stumbling over their roots and swatting away insects with god knows diseases, Leon was unfortunate enough to fall. He didn't really payed attention to one of the thick roots sticking out the ground, considering it was only one of many, but with that he didn't see the sticky substance covering it. Krauser could only watch him slid off it, twitching at the sound of his partners pained yelp and maybe he also heard a bone cracking, but maybe it was just a branch succumbing to Leons weight.

He couldn't give it enough thought. More important was the bright yellow flower Leons right arm dropped onto, oozing out a thick green smoke right into his face. Krauser took a step back, taking in what it was doing to his partner and making sure not get something on him in case it was poisonous.

Leon quickly covered his mouth, but it was already too late and he caughed as the smoke crawled down his lungs, filling his every sense with a sickly sweet aroma. A faint burning started growing somewhere in his stomach, wandering along every bone and leaving a painful pounding in the back of his head. He wasn't sure if it was the heat or still the smoke, but something was making it difficult to breath through the haze filling him.

"Hey, you okay?" Krauser leaned a little closer, carefully wrapping a hand around Leons arm to help him up on his feet. The leather of the mans glove pressing against his scorching skin forced a breathy groan through his lips. It was difficult to move and even more difficult to fight against Krausers strength. He picked Leon up with ease, helping him stay balanced, but he ended up leaning against a tree to stop the constant swaying.

"I feel...weird..." Leon mumbled, trying to concentrate on something through half closed eyes and a blurry vision. But the heat was excruciating, intense pressure on every muscle, bone and nerve in his body. Release. He needed release in some way.

"You think you're gonna die?" Krauser simply asked, one hand still holding onto Leons arm, the other tightly, but not too straining, holding his partners chin to hold him still. His face was flushed and even through the gloves he could feel how hot his skin was. Almost all the blue of his eyes was covered by dilated pupils, like a shadow covering something forbidden.

And there was something forbidden sparking in his unfocused gaze. Something Krauser didn't dare to name.

His gaze wandered down to the flower, now closed again as if nothing happened. The smoke has disapparated into thin air, only leaving a faint sweet smell between all the other aromas in the forest. He had never seen this flower before, but Leon didn't seem to be dying. Not yet, at least.

"No...but I feel like I'm on fire..." Leon breathed heavily, a weak moan coming through when Krauser moved his finger almost gently against the exposed skin of his throat, his adam's apple bopping nervously under the thick thumb pressing ghostly against it.

"I think-" Krauser stopped himself, swallowing as he tried to find the right words. The moan was weirdly sexy and he wanted to punch himself for giving in to this thought.

"I think that smoke is an aphrodisiac."

Both just starred at each other for a long moment. Or more, Krauser was looking at Leon and Leon tried to stare back, vision still a blur like the smoke was still hovering around him. Krauser slowly dropped his hands, taking a step back to give Leon some space, watching him quietly sit down on the dirt and grass.

"Maybe...it will just..." Leon took a deep breath, the thick air only fueling the scorch in his lungs. "Maybe it will go away if we wait..."

How long could they wait? They had to move and the sweet smell was making Krauser crazy, now realizing it was all over Leon and he had stood way too close to his partner. It wasn't enough to really effect him like it did with Leon, but enough to twist the need to stay way as far as possible into a stupid idea to help Leon get better sooner.

"We don't have the time," Krauser replied after another moment of silence, closing the distance betwee him and his partner again. Leon lifted himself a little from his half laying position when the other kneeled right in front of him, straddling Leons outstretched legs.

"You don't-" Leon wasn't sure what Krauser doesn't have to do, but somewhere in the back of his mind he was sure what the man was about to do.

"Don't think about it too much, it's just like taking care of any other health problem. All professional," Krauser excused, his fingers already fiddling with Leons belt, pulling at the seam as soon as the zipper give away the resistance. The man was right, but Leon couldn't help the excitement fighting through the heat and screams to finally release the fire.

He would lie if he said that he wasn't attracted to Krauser in some capacity. Muscular, broad, strong, scars that made him look dangerous, exactly what Leon liked. And he would also lie if that wasn't one reason why he chose the man as his partner.

So watching Krauser take off his gloves and pull out his already half hardened cock was enough to make Leon forget this was all 'professional'. And he couldn't help the shaky moan as the mans fingers wrapped around the shaft, rugged skin against the smooth underside of his dick, stroking and squeezing just right. Krauser did that before, no way was this is his first time.

"F-fuck...why are you so go-hood!" Leons voice pitched as the thick thumb pressed against the head, smearing the already leaking pre cum all over it and making it glisten in the sparse sunlight breaking through the roof of leaves.

"Don't talk, please," Krauser breathed, eyes fixated on the fully hard cock twitching between his skilled fingers. His tone wasn't judging or showing disgust for the situation, rather there was a weird uncertainty swinging in his voice, Leon would dare to call it shyness. Maybe shame.

Leon couldn't continue to talk anyway, the fingers working him closer to orgasm. Fingertips stroking soft skin, rubbing over the veins and squeezing just enough to not make it painful. Sweat contrastingly cold on his skin, clothes sticking uncomfortably to it, the painful burn twisting into flashes of pleasure. It had never felt this much before, blue and black dots dancing in front of his vision with every spark along his spine.

"F-fuck...fuck, fuck...so good..." Leon mumbled, bucking his hips up to get more friction, making Krauser pick up the pace. Just a little longer. Release. Just a little bit longer.

"Close...close..." He pressed through his lips between groans and moans. Krauser gave a small nod in acknowledgment and moved his other hand above the leaking tip, unconsciously leaning in closer to Leon until he could feel the older mans heavy breath against his neck.

"You like that, huh?" Krauser questioned, voice just a whisper, the heat of his breath distinctive from the scorch still vibrating on his skin. His rough voice continuing to murmur sweet nothings, the sudden change in his attitude, was what gave Leon the last bit he needed. He came with a deep groan on his lips, white liquid squirting against Krausers hand. Some of it ran down his softening length, but there was plenty covering the mans palm.

"You think you need another round or are you good?" The answer was almost no, but with finally clear vision Leon could watch Krauser licking off the thick strands of cum and he felt dizzy again.

"Maybe just one more," he managed to answer, mind already going places it shouldn't. But hey, they were alone in the middle of the rainforest with only a weird plant like a meter away from them. They could spend a little more time on exploring the new found flora.


End file.
